UZI
The UZI is an Israeli compact sub-machine gun that featured one of the first telescoping bolt designs. It fires the 9x19mm Parabellum or .45 ACP round. |-|BF2MC = Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The UZI appears in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, where it is mounted on the Snowmobile. Gallery BF2MC_Snowmobile.jpg|The UZI is seen mounted at the front of the snowmobile. |-|BFBC = Battlefield: Bad Company The UZI is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company as one of the "Find All Five!" weapons, requiring a player to download the multiplayer demo for Battlefield: Bad Company and reach Rank 4http://badcompany.ea.com/page/dynpid/8616/ or by using the universal code from DICE: cov3r1ngthecorn3r. It is issued to the Specialist kit. It has a 60-round magazine and 180 rounds in reserve. It is fairly accurate when fired in bursts, but due to its high fire rate, burst firing is required for anything outside of close range. However, during urban operations, it is extremely useful as it can dispatch enemies with swiftness while still maintaining a player's low cover profile because of the attached suppressor. Gallery File:BFBC_UZI.jpg|The UZI in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer map Acta Non Verba File:BFBC_UZI_AIMED.jpg|The UZI being aimed |-|BFH = Battlefield Heroes The Micro SMG is a weapon featured in Battlefield Heroes. It is available for the Soldier and Commando classes of the Royal Army. It is the counterpart of the National Army TEC-9. |-|BFBC2 = Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The UZI is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 for the Engineer kit, requiring 26000 points. It's capable of attaching a Red Dot Sight or a 4X Rifle Scope as a primary specialization. It sacrifices damage and accuracy for an astounding rate of fire (second only to the PP2000 and the MG3). It can be decent in close-quarters, especially with the Magnum Ammunition Specialization, but its efficiency deteriorates at longer ranges, as its high rate of fire imposes overwhelming recoil, and its relatively low damage make kills in open areas difficult. Its minimum damage was increased to that of the PP2000's base damage to balance out the fact that it fired 100 rpm slower and had nearly twice the recoil of the PP2000. Gallery UZIStatsBC2.png|UZI's in-game description and stats evaluation. BC2 UZI.png|The UZI at Nelson Bay in Rush. BC2 UZI IS.png|The UZI's iron sights. BFBC2 UZI Rest.png|'UZI'. UZI Red Dot Sight BC2.png|UZI with a Red Dot Sight attachment. UZI ACOG BC2.png|UZI with a 4X Rifle Scope attachment. BFBC2 UZI Reloading.png|Reloading. 700px-Uzi_BC2.JPG|The UZI on the multiplayer map Isla Inocentes in Rush. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam The UZI is a weapon featured in the Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam expansion for the Engineer kit. It retains a similar look to the weapon from the base game, however it is more rusted and no longer has its default silencer. It has a 32-round magazine and near identical iron sights to those from the base game. Despite having higher damage than the M10, the UZI has the same rate of fire, but is balanced out by higher recoil, 8 rounds less in the magazine and lower accuracy. Gallery UZIStatsBC2V.png|UZI's in-game description and stats evaluation. UZI BC2V.png|The UZI at Hill 137. UZI BC2V IS.png|The UZI's iron sights. BFBC2V UZI Rest.png|'UZI'. BFBC2V UZI IS.png|View through iron sight. BFBC2V UZI Reload.png|Reloading the UZI. UZI Vietnam|Gameplay with the UZI in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam at Cao Son Temple and Operation Hastings in Rush mode |-|BFP4F = Battlefield Play4Free The UZI is a weapon featured in Battlefield Play4Free for the Engineer Kit. It features the third highest damage output of the SMGs, after the AKS-74U and 9A-91, although at the cost of lower range and accuracy and a price of 45,000 or 1,249 for unlimited use. Despite this, the UZI possesses even more firepower than the AKS-74U, due to a much faster rate of fire. Due to the weapon's low accuracy, it is best suited for close range maps like Sharqi and even Karkand, but it will need to be fired in bursts for anything above medium range. Gallery BFP4f UZI Rest.png|UZI as it appers in Battlefield Play4Free BFP4f UZI iron sight.png|UZI iron sight view UZI Render BFP4F.png|Old UZI render. UZIJ Large P4F.png|Jungle Paint |-|BFHL = Battlefield Hardline |fire = Semi-automatic Fully-automatic |ammotype = 9x19mm |source = Battlelog |cost = $18,000}} The UZI is a weapon featured in Battlefield Hardline. It is a purchasable submachine gun for the Criminal Mechanic and comes equipped by default with Extended Magazines. It has high damage at very close range for a three-hit kill, but has a drop-off to very low damage. It is extremely controllable, with very low recoil and a low rate of fire. This makes possibly the best SMG for accuracy. Compared to the similar M/45, it has the same damage and rate of fire, but has much less recoil. It is much more expensive however, costing twice as much. It can also mount a foregrip, which the M/45 cannot. Gallery BFHL_UZI_model.png|The UZI HL_traileruzi1.png|The UZI as it appears in the Battlefield Hardline: 6 Minutes of Multiplayer Gameplay Trailer. HL_traileruzi2.png|Reloading HL_traileruzi3.png|Sprinting Trivia Battlefield Hardline *In the June Beta, the UZI's artwork shows it equipped with a Stubby Grip. *The weapon used to have a 30+1 capacity, but this was changed to the correct 32+0 capacity. External links *UZI on Wikipedia *UZI on Modern Firearms References ru:UZI _ Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield Hardline Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield Heroes Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Submachine Guns Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Battlefield Heroes: Punk Heroes